memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lethe (episode)
}} The USS Discovery crew is intrigued by new addition Lieutenant Ash Tyler. Sarek seeks Burnham's help, rekindling memories from her past. Admiral Cornwell questions Lorca's tactics. Summary Memorable quotes "May I inquire as to the nature of our diplomatic mission?" "Allow me to be diplomatic and ask that you do not. In times of crisis, ignorance can be beneficial." : - V'Latak and Sarek "I can't leave Starfleet's most powerful weapon in the hands of a broken man." "Don't take my ship away from me. She's all I got. Please, I'm begging you." : - Katrina Cornwell and Gabriel Lorca, on Lorca's ability to command the USS Discovery Background information Story and script * In Greek mythology, Lethe was both a river in the underworld and the Greek goddess of forgetfulness and oblivion. There was also a character named Lethe in . Production * The scenes on were filmed at the in Toronto. * The holographic battle simulation took twelve hours to shoot; Jason Isaccs developed most of the fight choreography himself, basing it on his previous film experience. ( ) Cast * Mia Kirshner is the fifth actress to portray the character of Amanda Grayson. Jane Wyatt originated the role in , Majel Barrett voiced the character in , Cynthia Blaise played a young Amanda in , and Winona Ryder portrayed her alternate reality . Continuity * This episode takes place a week after the events of . * It features the first time we see Captain Lorca sitting in the captain's chair. * This episode features the first mention of starships, specifically the , in the series. * Although this episode includes some footage of Amanda Grayson set chronologically earlier than her first appearance in , young versions of the character also appeared in and . * In her interaction with Sarek's memories, Burnham learns both how Sarek failed her, and viewers learn part of why Sarek was so upset at Spock entering Starfleet (another, previously established aspect of Sarek's disappointment at Spock's career choice being that Sarek had wanted Spock to instead attend the Vulcan Science Academy). Sarek sacrificed Burnham's acceptance to the Vulcan Expeditionary Group for Spock, as the director of the group, anticipating Spock's future application but viewing both Burnham and Spock as "half-Vulcans", would only accept one of the two. When Spock chose otherwise, Sarek realized he had hurt his adopted daughter for nothing and thus carried a great sense of shame. * The episode also reveals that there are Vulcan extremists who seek a society with greater adherence to logic, and who wish Vulcan to leave the Federation. This recalls Vulcan extremists of differing ideologies in both Enterprise and The Next Generation (in ). Although Vulcan extremists who rejected unity among Federation species seemed to have been crushed in , this episode shows they continued to exist thereafter. Reception and aftermath * Production history * : Title publicly revealed http://www.trekspace.net/star-trek-discovery-fifth-episode-title-revealed * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access * 23 October 2017: International release date (outside Canada and the USA) Links and references Starring * Sonequa Martin-Green as Michael Burnham * Doug Jones as Saru * Shazad Latif as Ash Tyler * Anthony Rapp as Paul Stamets * Mary Wiseman as Sylvia Tilly ;And * Jason Isaacs as Gabriel Lorca Guest starring * Jayne Brook as Katrina Cornwell * Wilson Cruz as Hugh Culber * James Frain as Sarek * Mia Kirshner as Amanda Grayson * Kenneth Mitchell as Co-starring * Conrad Coates as Terral * Emily Coutts as Keyla Detmer * Julianne Grossman as Discovery Computer * Luke Humphrey as V'Latak * Clare McConnell as Dennas * Sara Mitich as Airiam * Oyin Oladejo as Joann Owosekun * Damon Runyan as Ujilli * Jonathan Whittaker as Vulcan Director Uncredited co-stars Stunt doubles and stand-ins References adjunct; adrenaline shot; alkaloid; Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; amino acid; antioxidant; black bean; book exchange; breakfast; ; burrito; Cancri; Cancri IV; Cancri system; carbohydrate; cargo bay; chief of security; comet; command-training program; ; Cornwell's cruiser; Cornwell's shuttle; director; DSC 01; Dock 3; Doctari Alpha; ; egg; elder; emergency beacon; emergency life support; ; Eridani D; eugenic manipulation; ; fat; fiefdom; flight plan; fortune cookie; French fries; GNDN; graduation day; Grazer; green juice; green tea; groovy; hamburger; hand-to-hand combat; hologram battle simulation; IDIC; Interstellar Import; Issaquah Elementary; katra; ketchup; ; L'Rell's battle cruiser; logic extremist; ; lycopene; ; mentor; Moons of Grazer; mycelium spore; neural enhancer; Perseids; physical-endurance commendation; protein; psych evaluation; radioactivity; Rause; salsa; Sarek's ship; SarekVision; science specialist; scuttlebutt; Seattle; single malt; soul; soul graft; speed; Spock; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Command; superhighway; synthetic mind-meld augment; teacher; tomato; ; transponder; transpo drill; Tyler's father; Tyler's mother; ; Vulcan Expeditionary Group; Vulcan High Council; Vulcan Learning Center; Vulcan gong; Vulcan lute; Vulcan mind meld; Vulcan Science Academy; Wee Bairns; Wells; ; worker bee; Yridia; Yridia Nebula External links * * |next= }} Category:DIS episodes